


Delirium

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham was as delirium, one Hannibal should be able to replace with all the sensual delights of Florence but it’s not working.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Antipasto in the third season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I have woken from the delirium of him, of being with him, sitting across from the chair which became his, breathing in his madness, being lulled by the soft, seductive sound of his voice.  


Will Graham was a delirium as surely as any living creature he fell prey to. 

I shook off the delirium. I should be in the frenzy of a new delirium; a delirium of dancing, hunting, translating in a palazzo, living a more opulent livestyle as Dr. Fell than I ever could as Dr. Lecter. Only there is no delirium. There is only the dullness of approaching entropy even here in Florence which feels too much like boredom. 

I am safe, surrounded by aesthetic concerns as Bedelia might say. I am bored. I am pining for Will Graham even as I force myself not to pine for him. 

Damn you, Abel. You had to get in your parting shot, even if you’re dead and only a distorted memory. You had to say this name. And now I can’t stop thinking of him. 

Off I go, unable to truly blame Abel for my state of mine. I’d already killed a man in front of Bedelia, disturbing the peace of our existence. Antony Dimmond was a blood sacrifice to summon back my delirium and all the madness he carried with him, drawing after all whom follow him. The mutilated materials I’ll sculpt into a valentine, symbolizing my broken heart, which I’ll offer to my lost love. 

Return me to delirium, Will. I can bear the peace no longer.


End file.
